


Hot Mess

by NightMuse



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on the AFTG Twitter accounts, Gen, They're my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMuse/pseuds/NightMuse
Summary: Once Allison starts realizing that Baby Fox Jack Poskay is a lot like her deceased boyfriend Seth Gordon, Allison sways toward him when the other Foxes do not. 
After a little too much to drink, Allison becomes a hot mess.





	

After Jack had taken her phone, Allison had slumped over and draped her body over the arm of the couch. She watched him through her hair as he tidied up the mess they had made. She kept expecting him to grumble about it, to storm out and tell her that it wasn't his problem that she'd gotten drunk and that she could clean up the mess herself, but he never did. Instead, he cleaned everything quietly.

"You're jus' like him..." She slurred quietly, catching him by surprise. He had probably thought she had fallen asleep.

"Like who?" Jack asked. He looked tired, but he seemed willing to listen anyway, which made her smile.

"Seth." Even drunk she said his name with affection but but it didn't stop the way it made her heart ache. Her smile faded. "No one ever knew... What he went through y'know? Or how strong he was despite being so sad. I think yer the same. No one understood him either. 'Cept me."

He stared at her, until she lifted her head to stare back and then he looked away.

"You must be drunker than I thought, Princess" he said it with a small laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Let's get you to bed."

He pulled  her up with a groan and helped her stand. When she wobbled, he let her use him as support despite him being slightly shorter. The walk to the bedroom was slow, and more than once his shoulder collided with the wall, but Jack never complained. When he got her into the bed, he pulled the blankets up to her chin. 

"No one will ever believe me." She whispered, watching him, wondering why it was like he was two different people sometimes.

"About what?"

Allison laughed softly and pulled the blanket up to her nose. "That Jack Poskay, full time jerk, takes care of drunk girls."

She had three seconds to see the surprise in his eyes before the decorative pillow she had knocked to the floor smacked her in the face. 

"Go to sleep," the laughter in his voice was irresistible. Jack so seldomly laughed. It was light-hearted when nothing about him usually was. It was everything she saw in him when he thought no one was looking. She pulled the pillow down and hugged it to her chest. The room was dark, and her blurred vision made it hard to see Jack.

"C'mere," she whispered, flapping her hand inelegantly to beckon him closer. When he did, she propped herself up on her elbow and leaned in. Her lips touched his for just a second before he jerked away.

"Allison, No." Jack said sternly. "Go to sleep." His voice was colder now and it scared her. She didn't want him to be angry with her, but she felt sleep pulling her.

"You're always like this, Seth." She slurred just before her head hit the pillow.

~

In the morning she had no memory of the night before, but when she asked Jack if he had any painkillers she could take for her throbbing head, he fixed a glared so murderous on her that she took a step back.

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend?" He growled, and took off the other direction to catch up with Sheena.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you have probably seen the Twitter accounts, I hear some screenshots are circulating on Tumblr.   
> You can find the Tweets that inspired this fic somewhere at @A_Reynolds07 
> 
> ❤


End file.
